The Past
by NarakuTheDarkOne
Summary: Jadyn is a pretty blonde senior in High School. She has everything she really wants. She doesn't need to fear the 'mean girl' on the cheer leading team. She has a great boyfriend, what could go wrong? Only Caleb the cute senior boy in gym class.


Chapter 1 (Draft)

_Of course! _I thought as I walked. _Leave it to the stupid school system to put me in gym first period! _The hallways were crowded but I had no trouble, since I became the cheerleading captain, most people got out of my way in the halls. Just part of the property I guess. Another thing about the school system to complain about besides the fact that you _have_ to take gym all four years of high school, the teachers make you play on the first day. And of course I wasn't at all dressed to play in gym.

I entered the gym, my good mood about the first day of my senior year fading. Heading over to the bleachers I looked around to see who else had the misfortune of getting gym first period. I recognized only a few out of the fifteen students already gathered in the bleachers, which is surprising especially since most seniors knew the rest of the underclassmen by face if not name.

I recognized one other person from the cheerleading squad, Jennifer, a short brunette who was a junior. She was a good cheerleader who had been on the team last year. I also knew Brad Thompson was on the football team this year, he was a freshman but so far he proved he has talent. The only other person I knew was Caleb Jones, a senior like me, tall with dark hair and a killer smile. As I climbed the first stairs of the bleachers I felt someone's arm around my waist. Preparing to slap someone from the football team I turned irritably.

"Hey babe," Kevin said pulling me closer. Relaxing, I smiled and leaned towards him.

Kevin Parker was my boyfriend of 2 years. He was also on the football team. We met at a cheerleading practice; he and his football friends were goofing around hitting on the cheerleaders when I told them to knock it off. After that we had a kind of hate/love relationship that turned into a mostly love relationship. And here we are 2 years later. His eyes were the bluest I've ever seen that look wonderful with his light blond hair.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arm around his waist. "This sucks." He laughed as he sat down.

"Maybe for you but I love it. I get to have two gym periods this year, all year." I rolled my eyes. Of course he would love gym, he's on the football team and he's a guy.

The bell rang ending the five minute class change period. The teachers Mr. Samson and Ms. Phantos walked into the gym carrying their new class sheets. Once they got situated on their table on the far side of the polished floor, they started calling roll. They told us, as usual; when our name was called we were to line up on the line behind the basketball hoops. Then before starting in on the names, they made sure we knew that is where we were to be everyday, dressed for gym when the bell rang to begin first period.

As they started calling names, the students from various places in the bleachers slowly walked to their place in line. As I waited for my name to be called, I tried to remember the names and faces of everyone I didn't know previously. It was good for my image if I knew people by name. I was almost the last person to be called seeing as my name is Jadyn White. When my name was finally called I stood and took my place next to Jeffery Wasch.

Once roll was finished Mr. Samson told us we would be playing kickball. He then picked someone to go get the bases and the ball from the gym closet. With the bases in place Ms. Phantos told us we would be playing against her class. Since today I picked the totally wrong wardrobe to play any kind of sport, I didn't play as I might have otherwise. Usually I was good at sports, not that I liked to play them. I was wearing a blue jean skirt with pink leggings and two tank tops, one pink the other blue.

After quickly throwing my long blonde hair into a ponytail, I took a place further out in the field than I would have if I had been dressed correctly. Once everyone was in place the game began. The first kicker got an out, the fly was caught easily. She shrugged and went to the back of the line where the other girls were sitting against the wall, trying to get out of a turn.

The next few minutes of the game were uneventful; people kicked and ran around the bases. Ms. Phantos's class was up to two outs and they had 5 points. My team was getting frustrated to where the boys were yelling at the girls who just stood there with their arms crossed. A tall brunette walked to her place to kick as the pitcher tossed and caught the ball impatiently. As the ball rolled slowly toward her, the girl grumbled; the guys usually rolled the ball extra slow for girls. When the ball reached her, she picked it up and tossed back.

"C'mon, roll it right." She said irritably. The pitcher rolled it a little faster this time and the girl kicked it sending it flying about two feet to the left of Caleb Jones who wasn't paying attention and didn't even make a grab for the ball that could have been an easy catch. The guy who picked up the ball threw it intentionally towards Caleb, hitting him square in the back of the head.

"Dude! You could've had that!" The kid yelled as it left his hand.

I felt a strange wave of heat in the air a second or two after the ball hit Caleb with a hollow bouncing noise. The air was almost suffocating and caused my head to throb. I looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed. I saw the gym teachers yelling at the kid who threw the ball at Caleb. But it was strange; I couldn't hear anything, just the thumping of my own heart. When I looked towards Caleb, I saw his expression go from murderous to a forced calm.

Just as suddenly as the heat had come, it disappeared and my hearing came roaring back. Caleb glanced at me as I gasped. His eye color changed from a bloody red back to its usually dark blue in a fraction of a second as I watched him. He quickly looked away, towards the kid who was being sent out of the gym. As I switched my gaze that way, the kid, whose name I suddenly remembered was Adam, stumbled and almost fell.

The game resumed and went normally as I struggled with all that had happened. No one seemed to have noticed anything unusual. I tried to let it go as my imagination playing tricks but I couldn't shake it off. When class ended I joined Kevin as we walked to second period.

"What _was_ that?" I asked him. He turned his confused gaze on me.

"What? The game? We lost, badly, but we'll win next time. It's mostly underclassmen in Ms. Phantos's class." He said as his expression cleared. I shook my head.

"No, I mean when Caleb got hit with the ball, it got really hot." I told him. I didn't mention that I also saw Caleb's eyes change color from red to blue since it was probably a trick of the light. He looked at me with startled eyes.

"I didn't feel anything like that. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you're sick." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. I shook my head again and mumbled I'm fine. I quickly kissed him and went into my classroom. I wanted to find out if anyone else had felt the same thing I had, but it would be nearly impossible.

Throughout the day I asked everyone I remembered that was there and they all said the same thing; they hadn't felt anything like I described. Some laughed as I reminded them of Caleb getting hit, when they did, I rolled my eyes and walked away. Finally I gave up and focused on what the requirements were for my classes.

After eighth period I walked to the parking lot and tried to remember where exactly I had parked. As I searched I saw Caleb pulling out of his parking space. I suddenly remembered that I had not interrogated him about what happened in gym and walked quickly to his car where he had paused. He saw me coming and rolled down his window, somewhat reluctantly.

"Hey." I said as I leaned down so I could see his face.

"What?" He asked not unkindly. I shifted my stance uncomfortably.

"You probably don't know who I am, but my name is—"

"Jadyn White I know." He said. "And unless I'm mistaken, you're in first period gym. And also eighth period study hall." I laughed nervously as I recalled that he was also in the Cafeteria for eighth.

"Yeah. Um, this will probably sound crazy but when you got hit with the ball today, I got really hot all of the sudden and it was like I went deaf for a minute. I was just wondering if you felt it too." His brows pulled together in a worried line before he shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Are you sure you're not just sick or something?" He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not sick." He looked at me closely, examining my eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and lay down. Maybe sleep will make you feel better." I shook my head again and laughed as I turned around and made my way to my car. I jumped in and drove home, trying to forget about the gym incident. Throughout the next week I concentrated on my classes. I also stepped up cheerleading practices. Nothing suspicious happened and I quickly accomplished the task of putting the gym incident out of my mind.

North High was located on some back roads on the north side of town. Adjacent to the school was a moderately sized wood. In front of the woods were picnic tables where I usually sat in the mornings to finish up homework or otherwise wait for school to begin.

One foggy morning I drove to school in my small white Cavalier. I parked near the picnic tables and gathered my school books from the passenger seat. As I got out of the car, I heard the snick of a snapping twig. Curious, I approached the trees. I heard some more snapping noises a little further away. I shrugged and entered the woods, careful not to make too much noise. A task not easily accomplished. Before I had gone very far I came upon a small grassy area where a large rabbit lay, dead in a small pool of blood. It looked as if whatever killed it was scared off by my approach.

Suddenly I felt heat at my back. Startled I whipped around to see Caleb wearing nothing but cutoff jeans that hung low on his hips. Blood was smeared on his lips and hands. His eyes flicked between my shocked expression and the rabbit behind me. And then he was gone. I turned around quickly. The rabbit was gone and Caleb was no where to be seen.

My heart racing, I turned and fled the trees as fast as I could. I ran up the school stairs to the front entrance and whipped open the doors. My thoughts were panicked and made no sense. I tried to calm down enough to think of someone, anyone, to tell what I had seen. Police. I turned my feet toward the Main Office where I may find some cops. Before I got there however, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt pressure on my wrists. I tried to move my hands but found they were tied to the arms of the chair I was sitting in. Panicking, I looked around to find that I was in a janitor's closet. There were mops and brooms to my right. Buckets and cleaners were on shelves to the left. I was facing away from where the door must be, for I was looking at a blank wall. It was a minute before I felt another presence in the room.

My heart picked up speed as I realized, whoever was behind me was the person who had brought me here. Obviously they were not a friend otherwise I would not have been tied up. I swallowed and tried to get enough saliva down my throat so I could scream for help if needed. Whoever tied me up had left my mouth free.

Silently a dark figure moved out from behind my chair. It moved into the scarce light, revealing itself to be Caleb. He was still wearing the same cutoff jeans, but now he had a black shirt covering the lean muscles of his chest. His dark blue eyes shone in the dim light. The straight line and sharp corner of his jaw was taut. He sighed and ran a hand through his almost-shoulder-length hair.

"You know, I didn't want to have to resort to this." He said crouching in front of me. I swallowed again, harder this time; it was audible in the closed space.

"Resort to what?" I asked my voice cracking. He didn't answer but just smiled staring into my eyes, which were wide with fear. He leaned forward half standing again. He placed his arms on each of the chairs armrests over my bound wrists. He leaned ever closer until his face was almost touching mine. He took his eyes from mine and ran his nose along my neck; inhaling deeply.

"Mm." He sighed. I strained my hands against the rope and tried to twist away from him. He chuckled and leaned back.

"Why so tense?" He smiled, revealing his straight even teeth. I noticed near the corners of his mouth small fangs protruded. Even as I watched the two shiny teeth lengthened until they hung over his bottom lip. I gasped and struggled all the more.

"I forgot how fun it is to hunt humans." He said so casually he could've been commenting about the weather. "The delicious smell of fear. The sound of the panicked heart beat." He sighed again and stood up straight, taking his hands off of my wrists. I watched as he leaned against the wall opposite me. I swallowed again and opened my mouth to scream.

"No, no. Now, no screaming." He said and made a show of clicking his teeth together. As his teeth collided my jaw slammed shut, jarring my teeth. I couldn't help panicking. I tried to calm down enough to form coherent thoughts. He smiled again at the terror I was sure showed through my eyes. Finally I composed myself enough to ask a question.

"Who are you?" As much as tried, I could only get my voice to come out in a whisper. I had meant to ask what he was but my thoughts were still jumbled, running into each other in panic.

"Caleb Jones. Well, that's not entirely true. My real name is Phoenix. But that's beside the point. I believe you _meant_ to ask me what I am. And before, you asked what I have to resort to. I'll answer your questions just as soon as you calm down a little." He watched me; smiling still. I looked away from him concentrating on the mop to my right, trying to calm myself down. When I thought I was coherent enough, I looked back to Caleb, who was actually Phoenix. When I saw him my gaze slid back to his teeth and my mind when back into a panic. I started the process of calming down once again.

This time when I looked back at him he was still smiling but not showing his teeth. I let out my breath in a puff.

"Calm enough?" He asked. I nodded surprised to find tears on my face. "Excellent. Now, to answer your first question. I have to resort to one of two options. One is to frighten you so badly you won't tell anyone what you've seen. Two, is to kill you." My heart stuttered and picked up speed again. "Now as long as you cooperate, I can choose number one. If not, well…" He flashed his fangs which glistened in the scarce light.

A whimper escaped my mouth. He smiled and continued. "Your next question was, what am I. That is hard to explain. But I can make it much simpler for you. I am a vampire." I shook my head, the tears flowing fast. My thoughts ran in circles around what he said. It was impossible. _Vampires are fairy tales. It can't be true_.

"It is true. Whether you believe it or not is up to you. But right now, I'm telling you, it _is_." He was not smiling anymore but neither did he look angry. If any expression were on his face, it was that of pity. As if he were sorry that he had to tell me this. It could've been hours that I sat there struggling to stop the tears and wrap my mind around the knowledge. Finally it came, acceptance. Though reluctant, my mind accepted that it must be true.

"How did you bring me in here without someone seeing?" I meant the question to be louder but it came as a whisper.

"Fairly easily. I overpowered your mind and had you walk in the closet and sit in the chair. I even had you hold still so I could tie your hands." He smiled briefly. "I couldn't let you tell someone what you saw. That combined with the incident on the first day at school, could prove bad for me. Someone might just believe you. That is why you cannot tell anyone." Before I could ask what he meant by overpowering my mind and making me do things, my mouth opened of its own accord.

"I can tell your mind what to do and it obeys since you cannot fight back." I said. The feeling was horrible, I couldn't stop my mouth from forming the words nor could I control the volume of my voice. I watched his face as he spoke through me. No sign was given that he was in my mind, controlling what I was saying.

"I could give you the strength needed to break the ropes on your wrists. There are countless things I could do just by breaking into your mind." He said through his own mouth.

"What do you want from me?" I managed through another whisper. Tears started flowing again as I realized it was hopeless to fight against him.

"All I demand of you is you not breathe a word of what you've seen." He thought for a minute. "Or felt." He amended. I gasped.

"That was you in gym, wasn't it? You caused the heat. Why couldn't anyone else feel it?" He folded his arms and scowled.

"Yes it was me. I was thinking, obviously not paying attention to the game. And I was not in a good mood even before that _human _threw the ball at me. So I lost control of my anger for a minute. Why couldn't anyone else feel it? I don't know. Maybe you're more sensitive to us than anyone else." He stepped forward. "Enough talk. All I need is your word that you won't say anything to anyone."

"You trust my word?" I asked skeptically. He chuckled.

"Of course not. I'll keep an eye on you. Just beware." And with that, he walked around the chair and left the closet.

The light from the hallway lit the entire room for the second it took him to exit. I laid my head back against the hard wood of the chair. I couldn't help but feel relieved. He hadn't killed me. When I started worrying about how I would escape from the chair I felt a strange pressure in my skull.

Suddenly my arms jerked upward, breaking the ropes as if they were thin straws. The force with which my arms moved bruised my wrists where the rope broke. I stood, rubbing my wrists. I remained in the semi-dark closet for a few minutes, composing my expression. When I felt I was ready, I cautiously opened the door and entered the much brighter hallway.

It was deathly silent in the corridor. I looked at my bruised wrist, at my watch. I saw I had been in the janitors' closet for about 40 minutes which meant it was well into first period.

**Sorry it just sort of Cuts off. I want to see what people think. Please review what I've written so far. I'd GREATLY appreciate it.**


End file.
